Unforgettable
by Fatty Waffey
Summary: The famous YouTuber PewDiePie revisits his old favorite game for one last run-through and finds something, or someone, unexpectedly. One-Shot, no slash, hope you enjoy.


Felix scratched his chin while staring at the dark computer screen with bloodshot eyes. His slight stubble pricked at his fingertips, but it wasn't like he could feel it - his arms had almost completely gone numb about two hours ago. He should've tried to get it back, or acknowledge it at the very least, but sense wasn't needed for what he was doing.

For what felt like the hundredth time that night, Foxy was rushing through the _barely_ open door and turning Felix's vision to static. _Game Over _soon popped up on the screen after a moment and a weak growl was heard from the tired man.

'Why can't I do this, dammit?' He thought, exasperated and exhausted with the reoccurring turn of events. 'Am I losing my touch? Is it because I'm not good enough?'

The Swede snorted at his thoughts. "Of course I'm good enough, I'm the great PewDiePie," he softly muttered through chapped lips. Quickly wetting them, Felix shifted the gaze of his dull blue eyes to the digital clock next to his computer. 5:24 AM. It had been officially 32 hours and 29 minutes since he'd closed his eyes for more than ten or so minutes. Sighing, the young man adjusted his slouched posture and yawned. Only a few more tries and he promised himself he'd take a break.

After stretching his back and arms until they each gave a dull pop, the Swede cupped his face in his cold hands and rubbed his eyes, trying to shake off any excess fatigue that would eventually pull his already heavy eyelids down and allow his jaw to go slack. He couldn't fall asleep, or he'd be stuck at Freddy's for the rest of existence. Or that's what he told himself.

At least it gave him a motive to do, well, _anything. _

Felix placed his hands back in their respective places and clicked his mouse to begin another agonizing night at the screwed up pizza parlor, but he barely began his first evening before the game crashed. He squinted at the sudden bright light that his computer background emitted and immediately turned the brightness down to the lowest setting that his monitor would allow. Kittens stared back at him from inside a wicker basket.

"Hah," he muttered, remembering why he changed his background to the fluffy cats in the first place. That reason, or game, was old, probably not even on his computer anymore; and for good reason. That game had lost its luster and excitement - the views on his channel perfectly demonstrated that. It was taking up to much space, too many memories in his cluttered brain. So, one day, he simply uninstalled it from his desktop and hard drive. That's what he _thought_ he remembered doing.

Sure enough, after curiosity pricked his mind, he couldn't resist doing a quick search though his various gaming folders. It was almost a surprise when he stumbled upon it, and he felt the immediate nostalgia unwontedly stinging the corners of his eyes. It had been almost a year since he started it up, and all he could do was stare dumbly at the screen while his chewing lower lip between anxious teeth. The icon stared brightly back at the blonde, almost asking, _begging_, to be played again.

'Ah, what the hell,' Felix thought, releasing his slightly bloodied lip.

"Just one last run through for old times sake," he whispered to convince himself. As if he even needed the convincing; the man was already moving the mouse to click on the game.

As the it started up, the Swede sat back in his chair and watched the darkened monitor. It only took a few seconds before the home screen for his once-beloved appeared. _Amnesia:The Dark Descent _was the simple title placed below a lit brazier on the in-game wall. Next to it was a "continue" button which he promptly hit. He needed to hurry so he could try to get some shut-eye.

When his game loaded, Felix found himself standing in a long, sparsely lit hallway with many doorways on each side. To accompany the darkness, soft, unsettling music played in the background. In his inventory was a lantern that had no oil and nothing else but a single box of matches. He grunted. It would have to last him until he found more, which could either be very soon or never.

Dissatisfied with what was given to him, the twenty-five year old man ran one hand through his ratty hair while trying not to act too rashly. On the bright side, this game would probably be his last for the night, or even ever. So, why not take it slow and walk down memory lane?

The man moved forward to the door closest to him. In it, Felix explored and found nothing but an empty wardrobe and a locked chest. Nothing that would actually be any use to him. Moving onto the next door with not so much as a sigh, the Swede found that it was also sealed like the chest; same for the next two.

'Leave me a goddamn note at least,' he grumbled in his mind, remembering times when his games were much easier. Felix's oil lamp had gone out and the hallway seemed endless, as if the light at the end was simply there to taunt him. Nevertheless, he continued on, surprised to find that one door on his left was open.

Walking in, the Swedish man made no attempt to hide his presence. The room was huge, containing two wardrobes on opposite walls, a single bed, three dressers, and, of course, barrels to top it off. As it turned out, not being cautious a big mistake; a Grunt, the first Felix had run across in over a year, had been hiding in the corner of the large space, programmed to surprise the user.

The ominous music began to crescendo as the screen began to blur. Felix heard the inhuman growls while rummaging through a desk and pivoted to see the Grunt charging him. His heart leapt in his chest. Trying to evade his enemy, the Swede tried to turn back and run; however, the door had closed and locked behind him. The Swede collapsed against the wall and stared at his one-way ticked out. There was no way to go anymore. 'Well,' he thought, 'at least it was good while it lasted. Goodnight for the last time, my old friend, _Amnesia_.'

But, before Felix could finally turn off his monitor, a flash of gold assaulted his exhausted eyes. The music faded into the background again, and before him stood a figure - a long-lost companion, you could say.

"Forgot about poofers, eh Pewds?" The smug savior laughed and looked back at the blonde with his dark golden irises.

Covered in real gold, and slightly dusty, was the man only seen in the world of gaming. Despite not truly being a human, the young Swedish man thought of him as a friend of sorts, someone able to be relied on. He had stuck with Felix over countless nights, through thick and thin, making a joke or remark to lift spirits when moments were particularly tense. Other times, the man was a rock, a silent supporter that the gamer rarely had. People like that in this world are uncommon at best.

That is what makes having a friend like Stephano simply and always _unforgettable. _

_Howdy y'all. It's good to see you again after my unnecessarily_ _long_ _absence. But hey, I wrote something new for you guys to read and critique, and that's all that matters, riiiiight? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and you'll look around more for great PewDiePie stories in the archive (I'll probably be on hiatus for a while longer). Now, disclaimer: I honestly have not watched or kept up with Pewds' YouTube channel since he hit 10 mil. Please do not spam me with comments saying "PEWDS WOULD NEVER DO THIS!1!" or "THIS STORY SUCKED TOO OOC". I understand the issues with it. Please just be nice and enjoy your stay here - and keep in mind I haven't written in over a year :)_


End file.
